everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:EtherealNyx/De-spell-opment Challenge 1: Supe Squad
LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED! The Suspects *Azra Olwen, the next unicorn in The Valiant Little Tailor *Iseul Soo, an imoogi from Korean lore *Elwood Silverstone, an elf from Scandinavian folklore *Marmion Erz, the next dwarf in Snow White and Rose Red Questions Question 1: What Hogwarts House would your OCs be sorted into? Azra: Ravenclaw. Definitely Ravenclaw. Though she was a hatstall between Slytherin and her house, the eagle won out over the snake in the end. Despite her incredibly cruel nature, she values individuality in the world of dance and seeks to use everyone's gifts to make something completely unique. Additionally, while most only use magic to solve problems and for assignments, she utilizes it to create special effects that will literally steal your breath away. Also, don't pay attention to her bluster; Azra's a halfblood. Elwood: He's a Slytherin. Resourceful when it comes to finding new ingredients and testing them discreetly, and ambitious in his aims to further himself in the field of potions, some are a little suspicious about his advanced knowledge. However, he passes it off as being the adopted son/apprentice of an experienced apothecary owner. He's an orphaned pureblood. Iseul: Gryffindor! She may not be the best at magic beyond water spells, but she has heart and isn't afraid to share it with others. Some may call her naive, but Iseul isn't bothered by their taunts. She's always striving to prove herself and no one will ever tell her otherwise. She has to represent the dragon sanctuary she calls home after all! She's a muggleborn, though not raised that way. Her lineage is rumored to have draconian roots way back... Marmion: This kid's a Hufflepuff. Even though he's quite reluctant to conform to his house and their expectations, he doesn't resent them in any way and has proven to be a friendly (and slightly quirky) person to get along with. He works hard no matter the task and has the patience of a saint to match. No matter what scrapes he gets into, he always seems to come out of it with a wide grin adorning his face. He's a muggleborn. Question 2: Which historical or fictitious figures are your OCs' greatest inspirations? Elwood: He's mainly inspired by the works of Nicolas Flamel (and, to a lesser extent, his wife Perenelle). Although he doesn't agree with the pursuit of immortality, he respects the man's ambition and how persistent he was in achieving his goals. Elwood, as a young kid, was inspired by Flamel to go into the field of alchemy, albeit deciding to choose another branch to study. Because of this, Nicolas Flamel has a big place in his heart. Babble about the rumors that the alchemist is still alive in earshot of Elwood and he won't be pleased. Azra: Not very surprisingly, she is inspired by the work of Martha Graham. While Azra mainly draws inspiration for her routines from ballet, she is slowly working up to incorporating modern dance and the world has Martha to thank for that. Azra longs to be half as good of a dancer and choreographer as the legendary woman herself. Iseul: Iseul wouldn't know too much about historical figures, but she'd be enthusiatic about the exploits of Western dragons in folklore. After getting over the inevitable culture shock ("WHY DO THEY HAVE WINGS?!?"), she thinks other dragons from other countries are the best thing around. However, she is very naive about most of their fates when entangled with destiny. As a bonus note, Iseul is fond of run of the mill celebrities, but wishes she could find more plus-sized ones who are still considered beautiful by others. It would do wonders for her self-esteem. Marmion: Another person who doesn't know too much about historical figures, he has a fond love of the movie Up and it's main protagonist, Carl. Initially very sheltered as a young child, watching the film gave him a love for adventure and a longing to see the beautiful sky. It was so different from his world, and so unapologetic about its alienness that Marmion just had to see it for himself at least once. And that's one of the reasons why Marmion became a spelunker. Question 3: Are your OCs more flight or fight? All four of them are more fight, but for different reasons. Azra, for her part, fights mainly with her words. She is perfectly capable of taking someone down by virtue of kicks or a well placed spell alone, but she thinks violence is beneath her and much prefers constructing incredibly subtle insults that are hard to argue against without sounding rude. Marmion, being a little too prideful, never backs down when it comes to his talents or himself being disrespected. In cases like these, he would immediately demand an apology and then get furious if he didn't receive one. He is less likely to jump to the defense of his friends when being targeted due to freezing up when it counts. Elwood may seem like he'd choose flight mode, and it certainly appears that way to his adversaries, but the elf is the type of person to confront his problems in a way that cannot be traced back to him. Usually, this takes the form of a vicious potions-based prank assault. (This is the only time Elwood ever uses his work for his personal amusement.) Most of the time, his enemies learn their lesson from the get go. Finally, we come to Iseul. Iseul takes courage from a group and is more likely to fight back if surrounded by close friends, but insult her heritage or insinuate anything about her friends and the amount of people won't matter. She'll rip you to pieces (metaphorically, of course). Without the group dynamic, only Azra and Marmion would remain as the fighting type. Elwood would be the sort to always choose flight and regret it and Iseul wouldn't bother fighting in the first place due to uncertainty. As a group, fight them. Question 4: What are the most unique facial features of your OCs? For Iseul, it's probably her plump cheeks. They're pretty noticeable and most people want to squish them at least once. Don't do it though. Her sharper than average teeth might end up biting your finger if you get into her face without permission. Iseul is pretty self conscious about her teeth though. Azra has really striking eyes. They appear to change between shades of blue and green regularly, giving off a sort of mystic quality. They always look beautiful though, no matter the color. Marmion doesn't really have notable facial features, but a few people take note of his nose and teeth. He slightly looks like he might need braces, but that's not a concept underground. Elwood's ears are pretty much the only part of him that is notable. The rest of his appearance is slightly attractive but mostly bland. Question 5: What are your OCs' "theme colors"? Are these colors used for aesthetic, or is there a deeper reasoning behind them? While I naturally have a love for the aesthetic, all of them have a deeper meaning to be attributed to their color schemes as well. Marmion's "theme colors" are... mainly for aesthetic only, but the shades reminiscent of a bark pattern are meant to evoke the image of his 'beard' becoming snagged by a tree. Azra was always intended to have a pale color scheme to emphasize the traditional depiction of an unicorn and her 'pure' background. However, I always strove to offset this with darker colors to bring home the point that looks can be quite deceiving and that Azra (and unicorns) do not live up to the expectations of society. Iseul is typically fond of a spectrum of blues and purples. I chose these colors specifically because they reminded me of the ocean and of nebulas, both of which are important to her in similar ways. Finally, Elwood doesn't have a definite color scheme yet, but I lean towards greens and whites, mainly to emphasize focus on the nature aspect of elven folk and the assumption of purity by his peers in regards to him. Question 6: What Deadly Sins and Heavenly Virtues do your OCs most represent? On a whole, the Supe Squad is not particularly virtuous or malevolent. They, like normal humans, have their good points and their flaws, which serve to make them known as distinct, multifaceted individuals. There are still some vices and virtues that can be applied to each other though. Azra is mainly guilty of excessive pride. She continually perceives herself as being on a higher caliber than others. To justify her arrogance, she takes her accomplishments as proof that she deserves better treatment and is somehow superior to her peers. The main virtue that defines her, on the other hand, is chastity. Even without being aro-ace, she takes care to not conduct herself in an 'obscene' manner and avoids using any sort of sexual innuendo in her taunts. Elwood is a very diligent person. Whenever he gets the opportunity to work on his projects, he takes it. Not only does he manage his time widely between schoolwork and actual work, but he often finishes assignments weeks in advance to free up his schedule. The elf is also plagued by greed. In any sort of bargain, he always seeks the upper hand to collect more coveted items and doesn't part with what he views as his lightly. Iseul is a very envious person. She easily gets jealous of others for their achievements and struggles with the notion of attempting to sabotage them. Additionally, she is clingy and stays somewhat wary of new people who interact with those she cares for. However, she is also quite humble and never allows praise to inflate her tiny ego. She also is quick to give respect and credit where she thinks it is due. Finally, Marmion has a bad habit of lusting after prestige. He wants so desperately to indulge in fame for what he has done. In other words, he permits his desire for infamy to rule his actions without a thought for possible consequences. No one could ever accuse him of lacking kindness, however. He'd give the shirt off his back to someone in need without a second thought and easily connects with others due to his empathetic nature. Question 7: Quick, your OCs have been thrown into an Alternate Universe! Which genre would your OCs be most uncomfortable in / unused to? For Iseul, she is pretty squeamish when it comes to blood and gore, so any post-apocalyptic world (especially one with zombies) would terrify her. She'd find it hard to adapt to such conditions, being unused to such bleak circumstances. The inability to live off the land and adequately defend herself against roving hordes would be Iseul's downfall. Marmion himself would be uncomfortable in any fantasy setting that doesn't have modern aspects. Without his camera and climbing gear, he'd feel naked and unprotected from dangers. He'd eventually get used to the feeling, but only reluctantly so. Elwood is the one who would be most unused to a steampunk world or anything vaguely similar. While he certainly takes comfort in technological advances, he'd find it stifling to work in a world without many flora or fauna to acquire ingredients from. Eventually, the elf would probably adapt, but his immune system is weak enough to accumulated toxins that it would be more likely for him to take ill and die. Finally, Azra would hate our modern world. Without any magic, Azra feels somewhat purposeless. Part of what makes her performances so great is the added special effects. Being forced to use technology to recreate such beautiful works of art would be a heavy blow to the unicorn's pride. A world like ours is no place for a mage and, like Iseul, she would never truly adapt to it. Question 8: What did your OCs do to entertain themselves as children? Elwood would go on nature walks and participate in local science fairs. As a child, his curiosity about the world around him could not merely be satisfied by reading books. He had to get into the thick of things to truly appreciate the complexity of nature. He also enjoyed science fairs because they allowed him an outlet of creativity that he was sorely denied as a youth. Marmion used to make up stories for himself to match the little pictures he'd hastily draw in mud and on walls. They included giant earthworms, hell, and all kinds of dwarves. When his memory began to falter, however, he began forgetting the finer details and quit storytelling altogether in favor of photography. Iseul liked swimming in the ocean as a kid (and still does). She was a natural, even when it came to choppy waves, and spent most of her childhood soaking in the salty liquid. It took her a long time before she realized that her abilities were exceptional and definitely not the norm. After that, she stopped bragging about her swimming skills, ashamed by her perceived arrogance. Azra used to create little illusions for herself to amuse her when she wasn't busy. Although they were small scale, it served as great practice for her and taught her the best way to bring about certain changes to a scene. After she grew a little older, though, she quit with the pretty pictures and moved on to better things. Question 9: If your OC had to swap their destiny with a friend (or close acquaintance), who would they swap with? Azra and Elwood would swap. To Azra, marriage isn't exactly a bad position to be put into and doesn't find the idea all that intolerable, all the while knowing that no love could ever result from such a union. Additionally, she chafes against the notion of willingly trapping herself in it, but still prefers his story over the other two at her disposal. Elwood, on the other hand, wouldn't mind being captured by someone since it'd only be a minor inconvenience. Also, being an unicorn would supply him with natural defenses and actual magic to use as he pleases. Iseul and Marmion wouldn't want to swap, but would if they had to. Marmion dislikes the idea of slowly changing into something contrary to his nature. He's fearful that such a transformation would destroy his core identity and is somewhat envious of Iseul's ability to take the changes in stride. Meanwhile, Iseul is deeply afraid of dying and would never indulge in greed long enough to cause such resentment among her peers. She would also valiantly avoid hazards that could ensnare her. Question 10: What are your OCs' MBTI/Myers-Briggs types? Azra: ESTJ (https://www.16personalities.com/estj-personality) Elwood: ISTJ (https://www.16personalities.com/istj-personality) Iseul: ENFP (https://www.16personalities.com/enfp-personality) Marmion: ESFP (https://www.16personalities.com/esfp-personality) On a whole, their group is very extroverted. Elwood finds it quite hard to deal with such vibrant personalities sometimes; it exhausts him. Question 11: What are your OCs' strongest philosophy on life? Elwood: Avoid contact with others and they will forget you. He much prefers the sort of lifestyle where you are never blamed for anything because you don't cause any visible problems. Living the unassuming life is his creed. Azra: She's more of a live life without any regrets type of gal. She's loud and proud when it comes to her views and accomplishments. And she certainly won't stand for anyone trying to silence or demean her. Marmion: He's a pretty chill kind of guy. He takes life one step at a time and tries his best to fit adventure into it whenever possible. Still, though, safety is key to him. Iseul: Her philosophy in life is to keep smiling no matter what. She wishes to shine a light upon the world and fill someone else's day with warmth. Question 12: If a live action movie was made with your OCs, who would you cast as them? Alternatively, how would you go about finding people to cast as them, or what criteria would you use to determine your dreamcast? Good question! My criteria for the Supe Squad is simple: the actor must fit their race to even begin auditioning for a role. After that, I'd certainly prefer actors who fit their body types and/or are willing to dye their hair as well as wear contacts to fit the role better. Ultimately, I'd hope for dynamic actors who fill the part well. Azra: Azra specifically is white with blond curls and blue green eyes. She also has a powerful dancer physique. Ideally, any actor for her would possess these traits already and also be able to deliver condescending lines with ease and vocally express elegant poise. Elwood: I'd prefer any actor for him to be a brunette with bags under their eyes and slightly tanned skin. In my view, any actor who could pull off a polished, old timey look and still showcase his ruthlessness and crafty mind in contradiction to his fatigue and ability to blend into crowds. Marmion: Any stocky black albino actor with crooked teeth is perfect for playing this dwarf! In my humble opinion, I'd hope for an actor who is able to fake clumsiness perfectly. Actors who can actually do stunts themselves are also a plus. Iseul: Iseul has a plump body type and is Korean with naturally dark hair and eyes. I'd hope for an actor willing to dye her hair fun colors, but would also not be opposed to natural looking wigs. Any acting must be able to showcase her bubbly nature, drive for romance, and her envy. Question 13: What friend group did your OCs surround themselves with in the equivalent of spellementary school? Middle school? How does it compare to their friend group in highschool? Azra surrounded herself with cronies in her local village during her early years. She disliked most of them for fawning over her and listening to her without objection. From there, she developed her opinion on others and their place around her. In middle school, Azra was aloof and only interacted briefly with admirers, retreating in on herself. She became the most desirable person in her class, as people wanted to know what she was thinking. Now, she surrounded herself with close friends first and fans second. Iseul started attending school around middle school age. She didn't really make any friends there despite her kindness. People exploited this as a weakness and she grew depressed during that time. Eventually, she took into account the fact that no one was really expected to love her and strove to find friends that valued her as a person. In high school, she gained more confidence in her draconic heritage and herself, leading to her friendships with several people. Elwood didn't go to a traditional school. Because of this, he viewed his classmates as rivals and avoided social interactions. Friendships he formed were merely convoluted alliances. In this manner, Elwood skipped the 'make a friend' lesson and threw himself into his studies. Now, with three 'allies', he is very perplexed by the strangeness. Marmion didn't make friends easily down below, but he's more of a social butterfly up top than anything else. Nowadays, he mingles with other groups indiscriminately, always returning to his precious best friends. Question 14: “How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.” What do your OCs adore beyond measure? Any particular reason(s) for this adoration? While the Supe Squad are all single and 3/4 of them don't hold any affection for another, they definitely have a love for something in their lives. For Azra, she adores dance. For Iseul, her loves are galaxies, playing the guitar, and surfing. As for Elwood, he can't help but delight in the sight of money procured from making potions. And, Marmion just gets really excited about spelunking. I may get in more detail another time, but for now, nope. Question 15: What social media do your OCs use? What do they post on it? Do they have different online personas than they do in real life? This is a difficult question, but I'll try to answer it to the best of my ability. Azra is the sort to not have a Tumblr blog, but she'd definitely have a Twitter and Instagram. On there, she'd post vague call out posts, pictures of her hair and makeup, short videos, and the occasional thought on the world. She has a lot of followers. Elwood, on the other hand, would have a Tumblr blog, one that records your life. He has a decent amount of dedicated followers, but only because he maintains a likeable online persona. All of his posts are carefully engineered lies to help him cope with his past. Iseul would definitely have a blog dedicated to aesthetic. She has a keen eye for them and can often determine the perfect aesthetic for someone in a short frame of time. She is quite popular on Tumblr for this, but only uses Snapchat for the crazy filters. Finally, Marmion wouldn't go on social media. He thinks that it's a waste of time and has no interest in letting strangers follow him for any reason, no matter how much publicity he can get for his photography and spelunking. He dislikes their interest. Question 16: Everyone inserts a bit of themselves into their OC. What part of you is present in your OCs? Uh, this is a harder question. My OCs in this challenge aren't very similar to me. That made it more appealing to write them. But, on further reflection, I do suppose they do share a few traits with me. Overall, the Supe Squad are isolated, but delight in each other's company. For most of them, they didn't have many or any friends early on, but gained some later. This mirrors my own childhood where I only had one friend and eventually grew to having several in middle school. Individually speaking, I'd say Iseul is the most like me and Azra is the least like me, though it's quite relative. This is due to the following factors. Iseul is certainly more bubbly than the others and cares a lot about their respective problems, all the while combating with unfounded resentment towards them and envy towards others. While I don't usually experience jealously, I have dealt with unnecessary loathing towards supposed friends before and I care a lot about my friends' issues, often to the point of causing more of my own. Meanwhile, Azra's haughtiness and general heartbreaker personality are totally alien to me. The only thing I can relate to her with (since she's quite superior to me in every way) is her opinionated nature. While I'm not as fervent about expressing them, I will gladly tell a person that I think they're wrong and construct an argument as well to refute them. Elwood and I are both unassuming people. We blend into a room. Most wouldn't notice us even if we were writing death threats in our journals. Like Elwood, my mind is sharper than my outer appearance, and I contemplate the death of fictional characters quite regularly. Therefore, I relate well to Elwood because Elwood relates well to me. Marmion and I are a bit harder to define in terms of shared traits, so I'll just go with his clumsiness. Regarded as somewhat of a buffoon for getting fishing line tangled about his legs and going on with life, I too have the tendency to fall over incongruous objects and injure myself indiscriminately before going on about my day. Question 17: What Divergent Faction would your OCs be in? Considering the fact that they test for one first and then choose one, I'd take that into account. Azra would get Erudite on the test (her home faction) and choose Candor itself. She prizes honesty over intellect in many cases and would prefer to go to a faction that shares her ideals. Marmion would get Abnegation on the test and choose Abnegation in contrast to his home faction, Dauntless. He hates taking risks to prove himself as race and would rather be known as a Stiff than anything else. Meanwhile, Iseul would get Amity and stay Amity. She believes fully in the harmonious values Amity preaches. She'd also much rather stay home than switch to an entirely different lifestyle. Finally, Elwood would get Erudite and stay Erudite. Change is an unwelcome thing in his eyes and he prizes intelligence above all else. Also, he thinks the other factions are slightly inferior. Question 18: Imagine if before your OCs knew their room assignments, your OCs had to write a letter to their future roommates. What would be contained in their letters? Dear Roommate, As long as you are not repulsive, I'm certain we can get along swell. Please be mindful of your mess and keep it on your side of the room. If you stray, I will know and I will not be pleased by the blatant disrespect for my wishes. Remember: you are but an ant under my sole if you anger me. But, I am sure there will be no problems! Love, Azra Olwen Dear Roommate, I hope you're okay with chemical fumes. If not, don't expect to be friends with me. If so, also don't expect to be friends with me. Sincerely, Elwood Silverstone Dear Roommate, I hope we'll become best friends!! I'm a little messy, so please bear with me on that point. I love music and laughter, so expect noise sometimes! Thanks and I really hope you're nice to me! XOXO, Soo Iseul (Iseul Soo) Dear Roommate, Uh, hey. Do you like rocks by any chance? I sure do. And filth. Please don't expect me to clean my face regularly or anything. I get bugged enough by my friends. I won't get in your hair, I promise. Marmion Erz Question 19: If your OCs could invite three people to a dinner party, whether real or fictional, past or present, who would they invite? Azra would invite Iseul, Marmion and one of her fans, purposely excluding Elwood. Being petty, Elwood would invite Iseul, Marmion and Ariel Rucker to exclude Azra. Wary of their collective pettiness and wanting to avoid more conflict, Iseul and Marmion would both invite Azra, Elwood and each other to their dinners. Question 20: If your OCs could dress anyway they liked, disregarding social conventions and financial situation, how would they dress? Azra would wear her dance clothes: one of her tops with a sports bra underneath, shorts, and a messy bun. There are a few reasons she doesn't wear them regularly in lieu of her more elegant clothes. For one, while she thinks they are more comfortable, she believes that it is more proper to dress the way she normally does. Additionally, she fears being regarded as sloppy. In this vein, she sticks to her decidingly more uncomfortable but prettier dresses. The ballet shoes are nonnegotiable. Iseul would probably buy more skirts and tops to further her aesthetic. Due to not having much money, she relies on a dismal amount of outfits regularly and frequently handwashes her clothes to reuse them. Both Elwood and Marmion would stick to their regular clothes. Elwood, however, would probably purchase some lab coats to replace his old ones and Marmion would buy a hard hat and a variety of goggles and cameras. Question 21: What is the biggest change in personality your OCs experienced from childhood to teenagehood? Azra only grew more certain in her power over others as she progressed towards teenhood. As her beauty and intelligence developed and grew, she quickly realized more advantages came from being gorgeous and witty as opposed to just being cute and precocious. Because of this realization, she quickly turned her mind towards inventing new ways to manipulate others without them protesting. Elwood became more reclusive and bored with humanity as he grew up. Originally a bright, friendly child, his circumstances when being raised changed him to be more resistant towards interacting with others. He also lost most of his morals, if not all of them. Iseul didn't change much, beyond becoming more clingy towards those she likes. Marmion didn't really change at all. Question 22: What are your characters' DnD alignment? I don't really know enough about Dungeon and Dragons to guess, so I might consult someone who is more of an expert in that game before answering. I do think Iseul and Marmion would be the two most likely to play the game with someone like Turnus in the Supe Squad. Question 23: Perceived self vs real self vs ideal self. If these three versions of your OCs got into a fight, what would they be like and who would win? Iseul's perception of herself is a little more pessimistic for her than usual. She views herself as someone who is designed to amuse, but is still a burden, albeit a burden with a use. (She has self confidence in spades, but when asked to describe herself, Iseul slips into old, self loathing patterns.) Her ideal self would be someone who can judge when being funny is appreciated and when being intelligent is needed, someone who could save a random person's life, someone who is beautiful and a dragon and good. And her real self? Her real self is a sweetheart who falls in love and makes friends with the wrong sort of people. She's clingy and can be easily made jealous, but her intentions are good. Her goals aren't selfish, though she can tread on other people's toes from time to time. She doesn't posesss many common social mores and she is trying. If they absolutely had to fight, her real self would win. Her ideal self would be too kind to land any blows and her perceived self would automatically give up. Azra's perceived self is practically perfect. She sees herself as someone who is strong, independent, and (most importantly) gracious. In her eyes, her considerable talent defines her. She possesses elegance and poise. Her ideal self is definitely perfect. This person, upheld to the loftiest of standards, checks every tick in the box. This version of her can do no wrong in the eyes of man and will never abuse her power. Finally, her real self is cruel. She uses her beauty as a weapon selfishly and constantly benefits off of others in various ways. While she is strong and independent, she is also obstinate when confronted with an opposing view and is very unwilling to change her mind on any topic. Her perceived self would win by sole virtue of being better at magic than the real Azra and being willing to fight dirty, unlike the ideal version of Azra. Elwood's real self is disinterested in company and is solely focused on his goals. His ambition rules his days and his ability to seem unthreatening is his biggest asset. He is a sneak, lurking in dark places to provide substances everyone turns the other eye to. It can be said that he is manipulative and unfeeling, and that is partially true. He doesn't value others like most people. Being practical, his perceived self is exactly the same. His ideal self would be someone who's incredibly charismatic on top of his usual personality and one who can handle social interactions more compentently. His ideal self would lure the other two into a false sense of security and off them. Marmion thinks of himself as a decent guy. He doesn't really see the flaws in himself. Instead, he's acutely aware of his virtues and automatically thinks that makes him alright to be around. As he truly acts though, many get annoyed by his limitless enthusiasm, eagerness to partake in activities that irritate others or call safety into question, and lack of regard for hygiene or caution. Ideally, he'd have a perfect memory, but would be identical to the perceived self: virtuous without noticeable flaws. His ideal self would win. Question 24: What fictional universe would your OCs most want to transport themselves into? None! They much prefer the real world in every case. Question 25: What musical album do you think best represents your OCs? I don't listen to full albums enough to say, but I can say what type of music (and perhaps an artist) who'd represent them. Azra listens to everything under the sun to get inspiration for future dances (but has a strict personal policy on never listening to Marina and the Diamonds, Melanie Martinez, or Halsey again). She's best represented by Marina's work though. The particular sub genre of pop that the three artists rule is something Azra resonates with at the core, but refuses to acknowledge it at all. Elwood likes classical music. It soothes him when he's struggling to figure out how to combine ingredients safely or how to work out a complicated formula. He himself is represented best by a playlist that mixes classical music with nature sounds. Tranquility is something he always strives for. Iseul likes a bunch of different genres, but she mainly likes bright and happy songs to cheer her up. The ideal playlist for her would be happy songs interspersed with the occasional fast paced rock song to keep you on your toes. Marmion listens to country. Marmion. Listens. To. Country. Marmion listens to country. Question 26: What fairytale archetypes do your OCs fall under (whether by destiny or personality)? How do they defy or fulfill the conventions of their archetypal roles? What would be their ideal archetypes? I'll have to come back to this another time, though I suspect the archetypes about their particular species will come into play here. Question 27: If your OCs had to title the story of their lives up to the current point, what would they title it? How does it compare to how you would title it? Elwood would name his story Chemical Fumes and Sleepless Nights: The Life of a Brewer. I would name it Not a Drug Dealer, Okay? for my personal amusement. Azra would name her story Magnum Opus to imply that she is a masterpiece. I would name it How To Be a Talented Asshole because she is one. Iseul would name her story Imoogi are Cool and So Am I! because she does have some confidence in herself and her heritage when she isn't in a foul mood. I would name it Why Do Dragons Have Wings?!? as a joke. Marmion would name his story Climbing, Photography, and Geology: The Holy Trinity for a Dwarf. I would personally name it Being Dirty Ain't a Crime because will he ever clean his face? Category:Blog posts Category:De-spell-opment Challenge 1